Prototypical rail-mounting assemblies are already known from the prior art for fixing rails on a correspondingly designed subsurface. A subsurface suitably designed in this regard comprises, for example, a ballasted track or a fixed substrate. In order to ensure sufficiently good vibration characteristics, particularly in the use of a fixed substrate, the rail-mounting assembly used here must be designed in an elastic manner due to the rigid subsurface construction. These elastic characteristics may be ensured by means of an elastically designed intermediate structure in the form of a combination of elastic and highly elastic components that are between the rails and parts of the fixed substrate, such as a concrete sleeper, so that through the use of these elastic and highly elastic components, in particular in mainline axle loads (in Europe typically 22.5 t) or in high-speed traffic (up to 350 km/h), these demands can be met. The elastic and highly elastic components have, for example, on the one hand an elastic intermediate layer with a spring rate between 100 kN/mm and 500 kN/mm directly under a rail foot of the rail and on the other hand a highly elastic intermediate plate with a spring rate between 15 kN/mm and 40 kN/mm under a steel rib or steel load distribution plate. However, due to the large number of necessary components, these known rail-mounting assemblies have proven to be very costly to manufacture and assemble. In addition to the different elastic components, most prototypical rail-mounting assemblies still comprise rail fastening plates with angle guide plates thereon, as well as at least two first tension clamps for tensioning a rail foot of the rail with the rail fastening plate and, further, a plurality of screws for screwing the rail-mounting assembly to the parts of the fixed substrate or ballasted track.